1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plating apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various apparatuses for plating have been previously utilized. However, it has been found that an inner peripheral portion of an annular member cannot be plated with uniform thickness at high speed by such conventional apparatuses.